Electronic devices, such as solar inverters, are installed on the field and need to be monitored to verify their behavior and collect data on the generated power, for instance. Monitoring could be implemented through a wired network, e.g. through a wired network using Rs485, CAN, Ethernet or other connection technologies. Alternatively, a wireless network can be used, e.g. ZigBee, Bluetooth, WiFi, using some legacy protocol over the 802.15.4 or other solutions.
A WiFi installation typically needs several access points (APs), in particular if the inverters are spread over a wide area. In addition, the APs need to be connected to one another. The connection between access points is usually provided by a backbone structure, typically an Ethernet structure, to permit the correct networking for incoming/outcoming data traffic.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a network 200 comprised of a plurality of electronic devices 201, which are divided in sub-sets 201.1, 201.2, 201.3 . . . . The electronic devices 201 of each subset are in data communication relationship with a respective access point 203. More specifically, in the schematic of FIG. 1 there are four access points 203.1, 203.2, 203.3, 203.4, each access point providing a wireless connection 204.1-204.4 with the electronic devices of the relevant sub-set 201.1, 201.2, 201.3, 201.4. The access points 203.1-203.4 form part of an IT infrastructure and are in data communication relationship through transmission channels 206.1, 206.2, 206.3, 206.4 with a communication gateway 207. The access points 203 and the transmission channels 206 form a backbone structure. Transmission channels 206.i can be wired (e.g. an Ethernet network) or wireless (e.g. a WiFi network).
The physical positioning of the electronic devices 201.1-201.4 (e.g. solar inverters) can be difficult to predict. In particular, solar panels may require to be installed on asymmetric roofs. In some cases, an extremely large number of solar photovoltaic panels are widely distributed over very extensive areas, including hills and valleys. When low power devices are used (e.g. microinverters or low power solar string inverters), the number of inverters forming a single installation may become very large. Each inverter must be in data communication relationship with a gateway, through which data collected by each inverter is transmitted to a user portal, for instance.
In this scenario, it is difficult to maintain good radio coverage over the installed electronic devices 201.i. A large number of access points 203.i is required, with relevant IT infrastructure. The network as a whole is complex to design, install and maintain. Changes in the network layout may become necessary, e.g., in case the number and arrangement of the photovoltaic panels, wind turbines or the like, and relevant inverters are modified. The signal strength between each electronic device and relevant access point may change, e.g., due to environmental factors, such as climate conditions, electromagnetic noise and the like. In such case, it might be expedient to modify the arrangement of the connections between electronic devices 201.j and access points 203.j, or would be useful to displace the access points 203.i or to increase their number. These interventions, however, require time and technical skill.
A need therefore exists, for a more efficient criterion to set-up and manage a wireless network of electronic devices requiring connection to a gateway for data transmission.